


The Future We Make

by AmethystAmore



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystAmore/pseuds/AmethystAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of 1999, Yuzuriha returns to Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years Later Part 1

The first steps back in Tokyo feel as they did five years ago, but different.

All cities, she learned, smell different. They have different mixes of people and cultures, some more than others. In some, it seems, time moves faster, afraid to stay motionless for too long. In others it slows, moves languid and unfazed by the decades passing. She discovered this when she traveled to Europe last year. She wasn’t fond of London, Paris was more beautiful during the day, and she liked Prague most of all, but _this_ city… Tokyo will always be the one she loves most of all.

It may not have great cathedrals or boast the tallest skyscrapers in the world, but for her and a few others who still remember, it was the city that changed the world. The air is less charged, but the dull hum of power hangs as a heavy reminder of what was almost lost. What they fought to protect.

A cold nose bumps her hand, and her eyes dart from the buildings and people around her to the dog no one else can see. She smiles and scratches his head.

“We’re here Inuki.”

Another glance to the left, and she sees Tokyo Tower silhouetted in the rising sun. She smiles softly and repeats.

“We’re here.”

 


	2. The Wind Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not super thrilled about this chapter... I hope it's still alright.

She meets Aoki at a small cafe not far from his office. A change from visiting his house a few miles away from the city.

Their friendship didn’t start until after 1999, but their relationship was always one of goodwill and positivity.  Aoki had always been more of a father figure to the younger dragons, and Yuzuriha always admired his kindness. Knowing he was fortunate to have lived to be with family, and having met them herself a few times… It was something she took comfort in. They all fought, and many of them died, for this sort of happiness. She’s glad he could share that with her in these small meetings.

The snacks inside the cafe look delicious, but she settles for a smoothie while he orders a coffee. The conversation is light and easy, and centered around his wife and children, whom she hasn’t seen in over a year.

“And here are the twins,” he says, handing her another picture from the small stack of photos he brought to show her.

She takes the photo from Aoki’s hand, face brightening as she looks at them and marvels, “They’re getting so big! And is that-?”

“Yuka, yes,” the older man smiles. “She turned 10 two weeks ago.”

Yuzuriha flushes a bit, eyes snapping back up to him from across the table, “A-ah!  I’m so sorry I completely forgot! I meant to send a card but-”

“It’s fine, really,” Aoki pacifies, holding up a hand and shaking his head. “I don’t expect a bride-to-be to worry herself over those things.”

“Even so, please tell Yuka-chan I’m sorry,” she hands the photo back and sighs. “It’s been busy, but my wedding isn’t so important that it excuses something so rude.”

“It’s really alright, Yuzuriha-ch-,” Aoki pauses, eyes widening, then tucks the picture back in his briefcase and chuckling. “Ah... I must offer my own apologies, Yuzuriha-san.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t mind. I was still just a child when we met.”

“But you’re a young woman now,” Aoki says with a hint of a smile, pensive as he looks out the window of the cafe. “Has it really been five years?”

“To the day yesterday,” Yuzuriha nodded, her own eyes flickering to follow his gaze. Neither of them are staring at anything in particular. Just traffic and people passing by. She pets Inuki’s head absently, looking up again with a little laugh. “It seems so long ago when you think about it. But I sometimes feel like it wasn’t so long after all.”

Aoki returns the smile and sips his coffee. “No. It really doesn’t. But then again, the years move faster the older you get.”

They both laugh a little that that, Yuzuriha replying, “You aren’t that old, Aoki-san.”

“When your thirty seventh birthday approaches, you’ll start to feel very differently about that. Just ask your fiance.”

She blushes a moment and Aoki blinks, “Yuzuriha-san?”

“It’s nothing, really. I just…”  She laughs a little, feeling giddy and looking up at him with a grin, “I’m just so happy to hear people call him that.”

“And I know you’ll both be very happy together,” Aoki replies, blinking a bit when he glances at his watch and standing. He picks up his coat and breifcase, sighing, “I’m sorry, I have a meeting with a client at 1:00. I should-”

“Of course, don;t worry about it,” Yuzuriha nodded, standing as well. “I’m happy we were able to talk. If only for a little while.”

He smiles, walking over to scratch Inuki’s head before hugging his fellow dragon of heaven. “And I’m so sorry we won’t be able to go to Kyoto this next month....”

They break apart and Yuzuriha smiles assuringly, “Your childrens’ education is most important. We’ll come and visit again after the honeymoon.”

“Shimako will love to have you over,” He says with a soft, pained look in his eyes adding, “And the children, too... Karen and Daisuke would love to see Inuki again.”

They both share a quiet moment at that, allowing her a moment to reflect on the friends they both lost half a decade ago.

  
Then she replies with a quiet, “Yes… Inuki will be happy to see them too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my friends at Kiseki RPG with my warmest and sincere thanks for a wonderful year and for supporting me through good and difficult times alike. It's been a pleasure getting to know you.


End file.
